


Pump Mishaps

by EndangeredMind



Category: The A-Team - All Media Types
Genre: Farting, Inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23393908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndangeredMind/pseuds/EndangeredMind
Summary: B.A. Baracus decides to repair an old air pump near his GMC Vandura. What could go wrong?
Relationships: B. A. Baracus/GMC Vandura
Kudos: 1





	Pump Mishaps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EternalPun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalPun/gifts).



B.A hummed to himself as he fiddled with an air pump that he had managed to snag from a recent mission. He was very pleased with himself and had divided his time between it and his prized GMC Vandura. However, today was one of the pump days, and he wanted to see if he could get it going again. He had managed to repair most of the damage so far, but now he only had a small bit left. He grinned and whooped with joy as he finished and replaced the pumps’ front panel, tightening the screws as he went.

Now that he had finished repairing it, he wanted to see if it worked correctly. He pressed the button on the top of pump, and it whirred into life. The pump was a sort of AI, designed to inflate vehicles nearby. It was a little thing designed by the Plumpinator, and it had managed to find its way into the A-Team’s garage. The pump began scanning for vehicles, and it shot an arm out of sorts that snaked across the ground and slithered towards the Vandura, hooking up to the vehicle’s exhaust pipe, before activating, air flowing into the van.

It didn’t take long for the interior to start inflating as air continued to blimp into the vehicle. The seats were the first to go, filling up with air as they were pushed past their intended limits. The headliner began to fill up with air and sag downwards, creaking and groaning in protest. The pump continued onwards, pushing it a bit more air in. The interior walls began to expand as well, quickly filling up with air as they bulged out and groaned loudly. The van shuddered a bit as the interior continued swelling up, showing no signs of stopping.

B.A Baracus’ expression went from curious to horrified as he saw the exterior of his van began to swell outwards. At first, he thought that he was imagining things because it was so slow, but it didn’t take long for van to start growing at an accelerated rate. The exterior of the van continued to round out, the once rugged features now looking more cartoonish as they continued to expand. The door handles began to sink into the fattening doors, and it didn’t take long until they were nothing more than thin sliver strips engulfed by bulging black van doors.

B.A desperately began to look for a shut off valve, groaning as he heard the van continue to creak and groan in protest. The bumpers began to swell up with air as the pump continued to flow into the vehicle. All he could do was watch on in horror as the front and rear bumpers grew fatter and fatter as the seconds ticked by. The more the bumpers grew, the more cartoonish the van looked, as it grew fatter and fatter. It was starting to sag on its fat tyres, creaking and bulging as it rocked from side to side.

The interior of the Vandura was now at full capacity, as the bloated seats were being smothered by the massive sagging headliner, which started groaning in protest as it grew so big that barely hung on, whilst the dashboard was pressing into the interior making the seats groan and creak loudly in protest. The gas, brake and clutch pedals had been swallowed by the bulging floor, and now the only indication that they were there was a trio of thin black strips. The van pulsed and bulged as air continued to be pumped into it at a very alarming rate.

By this stage, B.A was very concerned as his van began to slowly lift up in air from how much air was being pumped into it and he didn’t want that at all, but he had no way of stopping it from happening, so all he could do was watch as it continued to grow and balloon outwards. He laughed in shock as the van somehow grew larger and larger, despite being on the verge of popping. He raised an eyebrow as the vehicle bounced and wobbled, the massive metal frame rippling as the shockwave rippled across the whole body.

With one final noise from the machine, two massive blasts of air were blimped into the Vandura. The first one caused it to inflate some more, resulting in the large van taking off and floating into the air in the garage. Whereas it was only floating a few centimetres off the ground before, this blimp of air caused it to float into the air. The second blast of air caused its underside to blimp outwards to match the rest of it. The large tyres now hung there like large black pancakes as the pump powered down for the time being.

The hose in the vehicle’s exhaust disconnected and slithered back into the machine. B.A Baracus was left speechless as he took in what happened. He walked around the van, looking confused as he heard the vehicle’s tanks rumble, before a massive brassy fart erupted from it’s exhaust pipe, causing him to crack a smile. However, he was still lost for words, and unable to explain what had happened to his beloved GMC Vandura. At the same time, the hose re-emerged from the machine and slithered towards him, before clamping onto his face and pumping air into him, making him groan.

An hour later, and the massive Vandura had an equally massive owner. B.A was huge, and he began to fart, letting out a snicker as his van let out a large one, a massive black cloud erupting from its exhaust pipe. The Vandura wobbled as it blasted out another fart, making two in a row, which B.A Baracus countered with another fart which made him snicker. He was sort of enjoying being a massive gassy blimp, plus he had a massive ass that could let rip loud and brassy farts. He grinned, snickering.


End file.
